Mia's Clan
by Rocky Oberlin
Summary: Mia's past comes back to kill her and someone give her a reason to live again.


Mia's Clan  
Rachel "Rocky" Oberlin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. I do want to thank Summer Star for the inspiration (Falling). If your NC-17 then you may enjoy it if you don't mind MiaxRowen romance.  
  
"Oh, my dear. I am so sorry."  
"Why, Grandfather?"  
"Because I have separated us from our people and our family. We will be different from all others we live around."  
"That's okay, Grandfather. I will always have you."  
"Oh, my dear, my Mia."  
  
But Mia didn't have her grandfather for very long. Ten years after leaving their clan, Seckmet in the Dynasty Wars killed Mia's grandfather. Mia wasn't able to help her grandfather or the Ronins fight Tulpa. She wanted to, but what could an owl do? She had better luck helping them find information on her computer.  
No one knew of her past. That is until it finally caught up with her.  
  
Mia was driving home with groceries when an owl flew by. It used to be that she would go automatically on the defense earlier in her life, but no one had come for her in so long. When she looked up next a man was standing in the road. Mia slammed on her brakes and tried to miss him. She succeeded, but she almost crashed her car into a tree.  
"So you are the one who escaped from us. Your time is almost up renegade. You will die." The man disappeared and a screech owl flew away.  
Mia was still shaken when she arrived home. Kento rushed out to take a bag and started eating anything prepared.  
"Kento, get out of the food," yelled Cye.  
"Ahhhhh, Cye. Can't I have something? I'm starving!"  
Mia didn't pay attention to the fight that carried on and just went into the kitchen with her bags. Ryo, Sage, and Rowen looked at each other then followed Mia into the kitchen. Mia was putting things away mechanically and was muttering to herself. Kento and Cye broke off their fight when they saw no one was in the room and joined the others.  
"Why now? Why did they come back now? It's not like they have been looking for me for twelve years. What is so special about now?" muttered Mia.  
The five Ronins looked at each other and Ryo ventured, "Who is looking for you Mia?"  
The response was not expected. Cool, calm Mia, who didn't jump at any Dynasty soldier leapt and screamed. This startled the Ronins and chaos ensued in the kitchen. Sage finally whistled to get everyone's attention and asked, "What's wrong Mia?"  
Mia shook hr head and said, "Nothings wrong."  
"Mia, don't lie to us. You screamed when Ryo asked a question. Now tell us, what's wrong?" asked Sage.  
Mia sighed. Her shoulders slumped down and she had a defeated air about her. When she turned the Ronins saw the great sadness in her eyes and the fear in her face. "You will hate me," she said.  
"How could we hate you?" asked Cye.  
"Because I'm different," she sobbed.  
"Hey, we're different," said Rowen.  
"Can you turn into an owl? Can you fly on wings and see in the night? Because that is what I can do; that is what I am," said Mia.  
There was silence in the kitchen after her admission. Even White Blaze looked at the sobbing woman. Ryo finally moved; he folded Mia in his arms and held her while she cried. "It's aright, Mia. We'll help you," crooned Ryo.  
"It's not going to be alright, Ryo. I'm marked for death. Grandfather took a chance taking me away, but they never chased us. We were Clanless Ones and Clanless Ones are always killed as renegades."  
"Why?" asked Kento.  
"Because the Elders are afraid. To be a Clanless One undermines the Elder's authority and can cause unrest in the Clans. Unrest means new Elders must be chosen and the old ones killed. In all our history it has only happened twice."  
"Why did you and Dr. Koji leave?" asked Ryo.  
"Grandfather disagreed with the Elders' decision. The Elders wished to leave the human race to fend for themselves, but Grandfather wanted to continue watching them. The Elders said to let another clan watch. They never said who and Grandfather argued with them. Finally he cut all ties and took me away. No one from our clan ever contacted us or said we were marked."  
"Until now," muttered Rowen angrily.  
"We'll help you, Mia," said Sage.  
"If you try, you will be marked and I can't do that. You are needed I'm not. Please, don't follow me," said Mia before she ran out the back door.  
The Ronins stood in the kitchen stunned before Rowen took off after Mia with White Blaze beside him. That shook Ryo out of his stupor. With a growl to the other three, he ran after Rowen and White Blaze. The group caught up with Mia in the forest where they found her standing like she was listening. Then something happened. One moment Mia was in front of them, then next she was gone and a snowy owl was in her place. The Ronins stopped in their places and White Blaze sat down where he stopped.  
The owl turned her head to them and said, "Who, who?"  
"Please don't go, Mia," pleaded Rowen.  
The owl just looked at him and flew up to a tree.  
"Please Mia," Rowen whispered again.  
The snowy owl flew off into the forest. Ryo looked at Rowen's stricken face and knelt down next to White Blaze. "Can you find her, boy?"  
White Blaze nodded and Ryo looked over at Rowen. "Come on Rowen. We'll follow White Blaze. Sage, I want you to go back to the house with Kento and Cye."  
Sage, Cye and Kento looked like they were going to argue, but Ryo gave the Look and they nodded. "Be careful and bring her back," said Sage.  
"Good luck," said Cye. Kento echoed the sediment.  
Ryo smiled and nodded to White Blaze. The tiger ran in the direction Mia had flown. Ryo gripped Rowen's shoulder and they followed the great cat. After a few miles they changed into their sub armor and continued after the tiger at an increased pace.  
They ran for hours toward the mountains. "Ryo, how does White Blaze know where Mia is?" asked Rowen.  
White Blaze slowed down and looked back at Ryo and nodded. "Mia mentioned another clan was to watch the human race, well White Blaze is part of that clan. They knew of the Owl Clan's decision and White Blaze went to the Ancient to offer his services. The Ancient gave me to White Blaze so he could watch the armor bearers. I think they were both surprised to see two Owl Clan members out of the mountains."  
"Yes, human, they were. And now we will use you to draw the Clanless One to us. We know she is here, but she is hidden to us. She will come for you," said a young man. He had appeared suddenly and several more stepped out from behind trees. "Come with us."  
"Do we have much of a choice?" asked Ryo.  
"Not really," said the owl man.  
The group marched the two Ronins and the tiger farther into the forest into a village. It was a mix of grass and tree huts and just trees. The group came before a table where five elder men sat watching without blinking.  
"Elders, these are the strangers who came into our forest. They have the markings of the Clanless One on them."  
"We see that. And we also see the Tiger Clan Members are also with them." The head Elder turned to the Ronins and asked, "Why are you here?"  
"We followed Mia," said Rowen.  
"And we won't leave until she is with us," added Ryo. White Blaze growled in agreement.  
"Well, you will be here for the rest of your life, then, won't you?" said another Elder. "Take them to the cave and place guards."  
The Ronins were hustled away and locked in a cave with no light and meshed bars that keep any birds from flying away.  
"I hope Mia is alright," said Rowen.  
"I'm sure she is, Rowen. I'm sure she is."  
  
Mia was fine. She watched from afar as her friends were taken to the Owl Clan and imprisoned. She sighed and knew what she had to do. As a Clanless One she could call for a new Council or a trial by battle. Either way Ryo, Rowen, and White Blaze would be saved, but if she lost, then they were all dead. She would have to make a demand for their safety no matter what.  
Mia flew down to the ground and changed to her human form. Instead of her regular clothes, she wore close fitting homespun pants and blouse. She wore two daggers in her belt and one in her right boot.  
Mia marched to the village and through it to the Elder's table. The inhabitants of the Owl Clan village flew to perches or stood around the two antagonists. What was going to happen next?  
"I demand a new Council," announced Mia.  
"You are a Clanless One," said an Elder. "You can demand nothing of that sort."  
Mia narrowed her eyes. "Then I demand trial by battle. I make one request that the two boys and the tiger are to be let go alive no matter what. If you don't honor this, then I will go the Tiger Clan and tell them what has happened. Even if I don't live, the other three Ronin Warriors will know where to go and what happened."  
The five Elders grouped together to confer while the villagers muttered at Mia's demands. "Very well, Clanless One," said the head Elder. "We will honor your request. Let the prisoners go."  
The man who captured Ryo and Rowen scowled, stalked to the cave, and released them. The boys stumbled out into the night-covered village and looked around. Rowen's sharp intake of breath brought Ryo's attention to where Rowen was staring.  
Mia was standing in the center of a circle of villagers waiting for the village's champion to approach.  
"Get a good look at her because she will be dead by morning," sneered their captor. "I will personally kill her."  
"What?!" shouted Rowen.  
"She has demanded trial by battle. I will fight her myself for the village because I marked her," said the man.  
"You will lose," stated Ryo. "Mia will defeat you."  
The young man just barked a laugh. He left the two Ronins and the tiger and entered the circle. "Prepare to die, Clanless One."  
"We shall see," Mia said, unruffled.  
"Let the battle begin," said the head Elder.  
The young man charged toward Mia, who swerved to her right. She grabbed her daggers and blocked the man's next attack. She pushed him away and followed with a swipe of her left dagger toward him. The man staggered back holding his arm. Mia had scored a scratch and first blood.  
The man growled and charged at Mia again. The next few minutes were a flurry of arms and daggers. One would advance as the other retreated, drawing blood from the scores the person made, and then they would trade positions to fall back while the other would attack. It seemed as if neither one was winning until Mia dropped down to a crouch. The man backed off two steps and studied the situation. Both were bleeding, but Mia had less cuts then her opponent, but she appeared to be bleeding heavily.  
Ryo studied the position that Mia had dropped into. He knew she was going to finish this fight and she may not make it out. Ryo looked over to Rowen and saw he knew the same thing.  
Sage, we need you to get over here as soon as you can. Mia is going to need you, called Ryo.  
I'm on my way. Cye and Kento are coming too, they won't stay her, returned Sage.  
Ryo sent his assent and whispered to Rowen, "Sage, Cye, and Kento are going to follow our armor's call. They will be here soon." Rowen nodded and they both turned back to the fight.  
The young man suddenly charged Mia and she just stayed where she was. As he closed in, Mia suddenly moved forward and blocked his attack. She thrust her right dagger forward and held it to his throat.  
"Do you yield?" growled Mia.  
"Not to you," spat the young man.  
"If you don't..."  
"He yields Clanless One," interrupted the head Elder.  
Mia stood down and sheathed her daggers. The man stepped away with his head down. Once in a while he would glance up and throw dark looks at Mia.  
"You have fought well, Clanless One. We will honor your request. You and your friends are free to leave."  
Mia nodded and turned away. She walked over to Ryo, Rowen, and White Blaze and smiled. "It's all over. You can go home now."  
"Like we told the Elders, not without you," said Ryo.  
Mia smiled and shook her head. She hugged the two boys and White Blaze, and then turned to leave the Clan village. She nodded to the Elders of the Owl Clan and limped away, never to look back. The Ronins joined her at the edge of the village and they met up with Sage, Cye, and Kento in full armor.  
"Looks like you won't need us after all," said Sage.  
"We wanted you here in case Mia needed help. Apparently she is a quick healer," said Ryo.  
Mia smiled. "It's a gift." She was about to take Rowen's arm when a masculine cry broke the fading night.  
"You are still marked and if you won't be mine, you shall be no one's." The young man she had fought ran toward her and threw a knife. Before anyone could react it buried itself in Mia's back.  
"No!!!!" screamed Rowen. He caught Mia as she crumpled to the ground. "Sage, help her," he whispered.  
Sage nodded his head and called on the healing power of his armor. He pulled the knife from her back and sent his power into her.  
"Please, Mia, don't leave me," whispered Rowen brokenly. "Please. I love you."  
Ryo and Cye stood with their friends watching Sage heal Mia. Kento, with tears in his eyes, stalked over to the young man who tried to kill her. "You tried to kill a friend of mine." He grabbed the man's neck and lifted him from the ground. "I should kill you, but I think Rowen would like the first shot."  
The young man tried to struggle out of Kento's grip. "Kento, let him go," said Rowen.  
"But-"  
"Just do it, Kento," said Ryo.  
Kento muttered but loosened his hold on the man. "You're lucky, you know that?"  
"No, Ronin of Hardrock, he is not," said the Elder. "He has brought shame to this clan by not honoring the request of the victor and the promise of the Clan. As the Clanless One is no longer marked, so is this one marked. His punishment will be swift."  
Two more Owl Clan members grabbed the fallen man and dragged him away. He was thrown into the cave to be executed the next night.  
The head Elder turned to watch Sage finish healing Mia. When he was done, Rowen gathered her in his arms and hugged her close. "Please, Mia, don't ever leave me again."  
"Do you really mean it?" whispered Mia.  
"Mean what?"  
"Do you really love me?"  
"With all my heart, forever and a day," whispered Rowen brokenly in her ear. The other four Ronins smiled through their tears over the couple's heads.  
"Mia."  
Mia looked up to see the five Elders of the Owl Clan gathered before her.  
"We have decided that what your Grandfather did was of better purpose then our decision. You have helped save this world when we abandoned it. We remove the mark and if you wish, you can rejoin the clan."  
Mia looked at the Elders, the villagers, her friends, and lastly, Rowen. The Elders' faces held nothing, but the villagers of the Owl Clan showed disapproval. The Ronins were sad, thinking she would leave to return to her people, and Rowen turned away. Mia knew she would not be accepted back and she didn't want to. She had her own clan now and hopefully a love.  
"I can't," she said, looking back to the Elders. "For twelve years I have been Clanless and a renegade. I have found people who will accept me and love me for who I am. I don't belong here anymore, so I refuse the offer to stay. I won't be welcome here, but I will be with my friends. Thank you, but no."  
The Elders bowed their heads in acknowledgement of her decision and as the first rays of the sun shined on the village, it vanished, leaving five boys, one woman, a tiger and many, many owls.  
Mia turned to the four Ronins and shooed them on before her. Next she came up behind Rowen and said, "I love you, Rowen, with all my heart, forever."  
"What about your clan?"  
"They aren't my clan. They used to be, but not now. My clan is five Ronin Warriors and a white tiger. You are my Clan now. Please? Please say you'll let me stay? Please say you love me?"  
Rowen turned to her with a cry and engulfed her in his arms. "Yes, Mia, you can stay. And I love you. I will love you forever!"  
Ryo and White Blaze looked back at the couple. Rowen was now kissing the breath out of Mia and she wasn't complaining. "Well, brother, they are finally together."  
"Yes, Ryo, they are. Let's get going before Sage, Cye, and Kento come looking for us."  
"Alright, White Blaze." Ryo looked back at his new adopted Clan sister, and then followed the tiger back to the other three Ronins. He would have to tell the Tiger Clan Elders that the Clanless One was no longer clanless.  
  
  
  



End file.
